What I've Done
by Melis
Summary: Rukia lay in a pool of her own blood. 'Stop, you're killing her' echoed in Ichigo's mind. Am i the one killing her? spoke the voice in his head. Ichigo looked to his hands, the color coming back to them. Why were they covered in red...?
1. Chapter 1

**_What I've Done  
Chapter 1  
- By Your Side -  
By: Melis_**

"Ichigo..." spoke Rukia, standing in the window, her hair blowing lightly in  
the wind.

"R-Rukia..." spoke the orange haired boy, his eyes wide with shock and  
surprise.

The women he had worked so hard to save, the one who had chosen to stay in  
the Soul Society was before him now.

Was it? Was she really here? After so long? It seemed like forever that he  
had seen her, her blue eyes, her violet hair, her smile, and yet it all  
seemed so real, so common, as if she was never gone.

Could it be real now though? Or was this yet another side effect of his  
sudden depression? There was a good chance that the person before him now  
was nothing more then a delusion, that if he were to run and embrace as he  
wanted to now, he would only fall to his bloody doom.

"Ichigo...?" she called, her voice familiar, echoing in his ears.

He stood then, staring at her. Wordlessly he began to walk, closing the  
distance between them, his face determined, strong, all his emotions and  
feelings coming to. No longer was he the moping boy from the last few  
months. She was here, he was whole again. Complete.

He was before her now, his arms out to her, Rukia stepping down into his  
open arms, hugging him tightly, Ichigo doing the same, the two lost in their  
embrace.

"Rukia!" he shouted, his face buried deeply into her shoulder taking in the  
delicious scent of her hair.

"Ichigo!" she cried, closing her eyes tight, tears streaming down her  
cheeks.  
Finally, they were reunited, finally they were able to see one another  
again. And this time they refused to let go.

They embrace for what seemed like forever, Ichigo drawing back, though kept  
his arms around the petite beauty before him, gazing into her teary eyes.  
Gently he caressed her cheek, Rukia blushing, closing her eyes, resting her  
hand on his, looking to him again.

"Rukia..." he spoke, his heart racing.

She looked up at him longingly.

"I've been waiting for you..." he began, staring deeply into her eyes.

"Now you're here. And I swear..." he said leaning to her.

"I will never let you go again..." he spoke, Rukia blushing brightly,  
closing her eyes as Ichigo's lips pressed gently to hers.

The kiss quickly became passionate, Ichigo encircling her waist, pulling her  
up off the ground holding her to him, Rukia weaving her arms around his  
neck, kissing him back, the two stopping only to the sound of cheering from  
the window below.

"Yeah! Ichigo you STUD!" called Keigo, Mizuru at his side waving.

"Way to go Ichigo." spoke Chad.

"Oh Ichigo..." called Orihime, smiling as she wiped a tear from her eye.

Uryu just smiled shaking his head, the rest of the class continuing to cheer  
and clap as the two stood, blushing and holding one another in the window.

Rukia was about to shout to them, but Ichigo wouldn't have it, turning her  
head back to him. She blushed smiling closing her eyes as he kissed her  
again and again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was then, this was now.

Rukia had returned to him and Ichigo wasted no time, quickly asking her to  
be his girlfriend and more when they were the right age. Rukia agreed, happy  
to finally be with the man she loved so much. Things were good on their end,  
but not so good in the Soul Society.  
Aizen was loose for the most part and had the Stone. As if that weren't bad  
enough Hollows had increased ten fold and many of the Soul Reapers were still  
recovering from a large Hollow attack. Yuroichi was back in business now,  
Urahara always at her side, the two trying desperately to find Aizen and his  
whereabouts and Gin's too, sadly turning up nothing.

On a good note, Byakuya, Rukia's beautiful brother, had made amends with his  
sister and Bya seemed pleased that Rukia was being taken care of looked  
after by Ichigo.

"You'd best take care of her." warned Byakuya.

"Because if anything happens to her, you'll answer to me." stated the young  
man to the substitute Soul Reaper, who nodded with a look of both  
determination and some fear. Rukia just giggled, Ichigo smiling, glad to see  
her brother was acting like, well, a brother!

On that note, Ichigo, though being a substitute Soul Reaper, was actually  
assigned to squad 13, regardless to the fact that he was capable of a much  
higher seat.

"It's fine with me." had replied Ukitake, happy to have a new member, one  
that he would soon reward with the title assistant captain.

"Besides, he's only a substitute Soul Reaper at the moment, but a good person  
to have on our side in this fight. Also he wants to be close to Rukia."  
added the Captain, getting a strong glare from Renji.

"It's fine with me, so long as they not mix up their duty and their feelings  
for one another." stated Yamamoto with a nod.

And that was the way things were...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm home." called Ichigo, stepping into the house.

"I'm in the kitchen." called Rukia. Ichigo smiled at the thought of Rukia in  
a cute little apron that complimented her many cute dresses. He bounded into  
the kitchen eager to see her.

She turned to see him, wearing a cute little blue dress with one of Yuzu's  
many white frilly aprons. He blinked, blushing some.

"What's wrong?" she asked, looking at him worriedly.

"Nothing. You just look cute." he said stepping to her.  
She rolled her eyes, turning her attention back to the cutting board.

"Ru-ki-a." sang Ichigo, his arms encircling her waist now, kissing her neck  
softly.

"Ichigo!" she shouted, blushing brightly, dropping the knife she had on the  
cutting board.

"Don't sneak up on me like that when I have a knife!" she warned, trying to  
be fierce, finding it hard with his lips tracing her delicate neck.

"You should of sensed my spiritual pressure." he teased, Rukia smirking  
some.

"Right." she spoke, trying to gather the vegetables into a pot.

"What are you making, he asked, his arms around her still, his chin on her  
shoulder, watching as she began to move a great deal of vegetables to a large  
metal pot.

"I want to make curry, but i didn't have all the ingredients, so I'm making  
stew instead." she said, setting the pot down looking to him.

"What?" he asked.

"You're in my way." she stated.

"But I'm comfortable." he whined hugging her tighter from behind.

"I am too, but i need to finish cooking before your family gets home. You  
know how hungry they get." she said, Ichigo sighing and stepping back  
watching her.

She knelt then, about to pick up a heavy bag of rice, but Ichigo was already  
there, taking care of it.

"Ichigo." she said, watching as he measured out the rice placing it in a pot  
getting it ready to boil.

"I'm a pretty good cook too." she said smiling at her with a wink. She  
rolled her eyes shaking her head smiling.

"Yeah yeah." she said, Ichigo following her now, helping her set the table.

Soon the rest of the family was home, and they all enjoyed a great meal.  
"That was great Rukia!" said Yuzu, smiling at her from across the table.

"Oh, thank you. I'm so glad you all enjoyed it." she said smiling.

"Ahaha, my boy sure can pick 'em out! Not only are you extremely beautiful,  
but you can cook too. Just keep in mind,. if my son doesn't take care of  
you...I can." said Isshin, winking at her playfully form the head of the  
table causing the poor violet hair soul reaper to blush like mad.

"SHUT UP!" said Karin and Ichigo in unison, hitting their father on either  
side of his face, continuing to eat as he lay on the floor in a heap.

Karin and Yuzu helped Rukia clean up, while Ichigo went to take a bath. He  
wanted to help her, but his father said it would be best if he let her be  
with the girls for now. Ichigo signed then, resigning to the bathroom.

He stayed in there for a while, just thinking about everything and anything.  
About Rukia...

They had been together now for almost 3 months, and things were going good  
for the most part, except there had been a lot more Hollow activity. It  
wasn't so much the Hollows that bothered Ichigo, it was the fact they always  
seemed so interested in Rukia. True, she wasn't as strong as him, but still,  
they always seemed to target her over any other Soul Reaper on the field.

As if worrying about Hollows wasn't bad enough, the Hollow inside Ichigo was  
also becoming a problem. At times on the battlefield, Ichigo would have to  
literally hold himself together to stop himself form reverting over to his  
dark side. It wasn't an easy task, especially with Rukia around. He had to  
protect her no matter what. He swore to himself he would always protect her  
from anyone and anything, including himself.

He sigh then, looking at his fingers that began tp prune from being in the  
water so long. Hew stepped out then, drying himself off, and slipping into  
his pajamas which consisted of sweat pants and a baggy t-shirt. It didn't  
mater though. Soon enough a Hollow would appear and he'd trade his laid back  
style for a pair of Soul Reaper robes.

He headed to his room now, opening the door, then shutting it behind him,  
turning to find...Rukia on the bed, siting there looking out the window,  
surrounded in the moonlight.

He blushed at her sudden beauty, Rukia turning some, catching a glimpse of  
him out the corner of her eye.  
"Ichigo." she smiled, turning to him. She too was in her pajamas, silky blue  
ones at that.

He stepped to her, sitting beside her on the bed.

"Tired?" she asked, him nodding some.

"Shall I keep you awake?" she teased, nudging him some, Ichigo smiled,  
wrapping his arms around her, kissing the top of her head.

"I wouldn't mind." he laughed, Rukia blushing some.

The two were silent then, Ichigo tugging Rukia into his lap, holding her  
against his chest, Rukia closing her eyes, listening to his heart beat.

Beep, beep beep rang throughout the room, the two opening their eyes sighing  
at the same time.

Rukia reached out to the small dresser beside the bed to grab her phone but  
her arms were too short. Ichigo traced his hand along her arm, easily  
grabbing the phone handing it to her with a smirk. She smirk ed too,  
swatting at him some, turning so her back was to his chest, his chin resting  
on her head as they looked at the message.

"Hmm..." began Rukia.

"What is it?" asked Ichigo, his face suddenly concerned. He had a bad  
feeling.

"It's a Hollow. At the park." she said, holding the phone up for him to see.

"Shall we?" he asked, Rukia nodding.

Rukia stood and sprang from her gigai effortlessly, Ichigo springing from  
his body, the two working to place it in the bed to make it look like he was  
sleeping.

The two then leaped from the window, running side by side, Ichigo never  
letting Rukia out of his sight.

Rukia noted the look on his face, slowing some looking to him.

"Ichigo, are you okay?" she asked, Ichigo nodding, reaching for her hand as he ran on, Rukia taking it, the two running once more.

The park was empty for the most part. A hobo on a bench was sleeping, a cat  
was in a tree and some mice stirred on the ground, colleting what little food  
they could that was left by the birds earlier.

Rukia looked around Ichigo close to her side, his hand on Zangetsu, her hand  
on her own zanpakuto. They looked ot each other and nodded, separating some,  
Ichigo keeping her within eye sight, feeling the area, Rukia doing the same,  
sensing no Hollow at all.

The two looked to each other once more, puzzled looks on their faces, Ichigo  
frowning some throwing his arms in the air as he began to walk back to her.  
Rukia smiled, walking to him, the two almost together.

Then the ground burst beneath them, Ichigo falling some, grabbing the edge  
of what was left of the sidewalk. Rukia fell further down, reaching for him,  
Ichigo taking her hand, holding onto her as she dangled dangerously below.

"Ichigo!" she called, looking at him worriedly, him returning the look,  
quickly glancing below, Rukia doing the same. The two blinked, nothing but  
darkness.

"He, he hee!" cheered a voice from above.

"Not one, but 2 Soul Reapers!" it added, followed by heavy foot steps.

The two shot their heads up, Rukia unable to see the actual creature until  
it came to the edge of the pit.

It was huge, and dawned a large white Hollow mask, sharps fangs and at least  
8 eyes. It had the body of a spider, 8 legs encircling the pit, and it was  
then the two realized its face was actually quite human, except for the  
massive Hollow mask that hid it.

Rukia shuddered some. She hated spiders about as much as she hated  
lightning. She gripped Ichigo's hand some, him doing the same, never taking  
his eyes off the monster.

"Hmm, which one of you to eat first..." it began, circling the hole some.

"Ah, you're a pretty little thing!" it exclaimed its eyes focusing on  
Rukia.

"Hmm, a bit small, but pretty all the same. I think I'll eat you first, then  
after you hubby here sees you get eaten ill eat him too! Yes, that sounds  
Devine! He he heeee!" it squealed, beginning to crawl into the large pit now, Rukia looking on panicked, wanting to grab her blade but not wanting to tug  
Ichigo into the pit.

"Oh no you don't!" roared Ichigo, suddenly throwing Rukia out of the pit  
and into the air.

"Ichigoooooooooooo!" screamed the petite Soul Reaper her eyes wide as she  
flew high into the air. Ichigo smirked, flipping from the hole, ripping  
Zangetsu from his back, and slashing out, hitting the things legs, taking  
out two in the back.

"RAAAAAA!!!" screamed the Hollow, losing its balance and falling into the  
pit below. Ichigo watched, leaping back a few times, holding his arms out,  
Rukia landing in them.

She stayed still, eyes wide, hair a mess, looking at Ichigo with a glare. He  
blinked and smiled, kissing her forehead.

"That was not nice or funny Ichigo!" she protested punching his chest  
lightly.

He laughed, hugging her to him.

"I caught you thought so be happy." he said, Rukia rolling her eyes.

"YOU BASTARDS!" roared from the hole, the creature busting from it once  
more, spewing green goo and such from its back legs.

"Persistent isn't he?" asked Rukia, Ichigo setting her down now, watching as  
she drew her blade.

"Forget eating you! I'll rip you both to SHREADS!" it screamed, racing at  
them now.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Always." she added.

And then the two were a blur, forming in X, Ichigo slashing in at the left,  
Rukia cutting in at the right, the two taking out it's legs with ease,  
reunited at the back, the Hollow running some before its legs collapsed  
blood and such flying everywhere.

"Damn you! Damn you all!" it roared, Rukia running along the creatures back,  
Ichigo running along side it.

"Do it Ichigo!" called Rukia, the creature's eyes on her once more.  
"Right!" called Ichigo, a blue glow enveloping him now. Rukia leapt off the  
Hollow's back, flipping and landing a good distance from them, watching as  
Ichigo went to place the final blow.

The Hollow gurgled and growled then, expelling a large amount of goo from  
its stomach, spraying it at Rukia.

She gasped, side stepping, her hand flying out some to keep her balanced,  
the goop getting on her hand, burning her.

"Aaa!" she yelled, falling back, wiping her hand wildly on her robe.

"Rukia!" called Ichigo, looking back at her, then he was flying, colliding  
with a wall, flying through it.

"Ahahha, who's gonna die now!?" roared the Hollow, using what little legs it  
had left to crawl towards Rukia.

She stood, drawing her blade, ready to fight.

"Ichigo!" she called, heard him moving around in the back. She was about to  
move, but stopped, saw a faint image out of the corner of her eye, saw it  
land behind the spider creature.

It was silent them, time and space all seeming to stop, everything stopped,  
and then the wails of the Hollow filled the area, blood and green goo  
spraying into the air, the creature split in half, slowly fading away into  
nothingness.

Rukia blinked then, remembering how to breath, sheathing her blade and  
heading towards Ichigo who had his back to her.

"We did it Ichigo." she breathed, walking to him still, stopping some.

"Ichigo...?" she called, tilting her head some.

He laughed some softly, turning to her slightly.

"Rukia right?" he spoke Rukia blinking.

"What is this a joke?" she asked, annoyed.

"Of course not. I just wanted to make sure that was your name." he added,  
shrugging some.

Rukia blinked about to speak, but he raised a hand to her.  
"Not now. I have to go for a bit. But don't worry. I'll be back soon." he  
said, his voice slightly higher, sinister.

She stepped back some, her hand on the hilt of her zanpakuto.

"Ichigo..." she called, her heart racing now.

"Soon Rukia..." he spoke again, a golden eye sliding to meet her own.

"You can count on it." he hissed with a smirk.

The two stood in silence. Rukia blinking in her stance, not moving yet.

"Rukia?" called Ichigo.

"Rukia!" he yelled, turning to her now.

"I-Ichigo...?!" she called, hopeful, lowering her stance some.

"Yeah. Are you alright, what happened?!" he asked, at her side now, looking  
at her hand.

She winced, tugging it back some, Ichigo taking it gently in his.

"It doesn't look too serious..." he said, not really too sure.

"It's not..." she spoke, watching as he ripped his robe and wrapped her hand  
up gently.

He looked around, at the gapping hole now and whistled some, stopping when he  
heard sirens.

"Hey, we'd better get going." he urged, walking now. Rukia began to walk  
too, stopping some.

"Ichigo...?" she called.

He stopped, looking back at her blinking.

"What is it?" he asked.

She went to speak, her lips parting, then closing, looking down some,  
shaking her head.  
"It's...nothing." she said, smiling now.

He blinked, raising an eyebrow some, sure it was something, though right now  
wasn't the best time to talk.

"Alright. Lets go." he said, extending his hand to her.

She blinked, reaching for it hesitantly.

"What wrong...?" he asked, his face serous now.

"Oh, nothing sorry. I just don't like spiders." she explained, taking his  
hand.

He smiled, tugging her into his arms, holding her.

"Ichigo!" she said, blushing brightly, her eyes wide.

"I don't like em either. Guess it's a good thing we squashed that one huh?"  
he said, kissing the top of her head..

She blushed closing her eyes, nodding, hugging him tightly.

"I love you..." she said, Ichigo's eyes widening some, a blush spreading  
across his cheeks.

He smiled then hugging her.

"I love you too." he replied, then swept her off her feet.

"Now let's get home." he said, leaping off before she could protest about  
him carrying her.

Rukia sighed' knew it was a waste of breath to even try to convince him to  
let her run on her own. She closed her eyes, resting her head against his  
chest as he carried her.

The words echoed in her mind, a feel of unease spreading throughout her  
body, even after she drifted to sleep in Ichigo's arms.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ahahahah! Chapter 1 is done! Adn yes, i changed the story name but it will make things soo muhc more easier and interesting xx Melis is proud. This is actually going to be a  
2 story series, but don't worry, thins story is FAR from over! Please keep in  
mind though that I haven't read that far in Bleach yet, so I'm going by what  
i know without spoiling it for myself XD Anyhoo, if you have any comments or  
if i put something wrong (ex. characters name / attack/ etc.) please feel  
free to leave me a comment, but please, keep all your comments and such  
SPOILER FREE! Currently I know a little after the soul society arc (as you  
can all see) I know Aizen is bad and such and will research his minions and  
the likes so no worries! All in all, how did you like chapter 1? Nothing like  
romance and action in one chapter eh? Don't worry, there will be plenty more  
action and drama in chapters to come, so I hope you all stick around for the  
next couple of chapters! Thanks for all the comment and such along the way,  
you guys rock! Please enjoy this chapter and the next!!!

-Melis


	2. Partner

_**What I've Done  
Chapter 2  
- Partner -  
By Melis**_

He unwrapped her hand gently, Rukia wincing some, the burn not serious, but  
still painful.

"I'll get you some bandages" he said, heading for the bathroom, Rukia  
grabbing his arm, shaking her head.

"It's fine. I'll use my kido to heal it." she stated, Ichigo frowning some,  
kneeling beside the bed.

Rukia raised her good hand, a blue glow enveloping her finger tips,  
beginning to surround her wound.

Ichigo watched, not too good with his healing kido yet, relying mostly on  
his life force to heal him when needed. He watched as Rukia's hand began to  
heal, the skin lighter now, no longer red.

After a short time, she was done, laying back on his bed tiredly, closing  
her eyes.

Then the mattress began to shift and creak, Rukia's eyes flying open as she  
began to roll, rolling into Ichigo's chest, his arms around her now, holding  
her against him.

"I-Ichigo!" she blushed, eyes wide.

"What? Does your hand still hurt?" he asked, laying on his back now, tugging  
her up to rest on his chest.

He reached then, taking her injured hand gently, raising it some, looking at  
it, then closed his eyes, placing a soft kiss on the back of her hand, Rukia  
blushing, smiling.

"Better?" he asked, smiling down at her.

She nodded smiling. Then her smile became sad, worried, troubled. Ichigo  
noticed.

"What is it?" he asked, looking up at her worried now."Ichigo..." she began, sitting up some to look down at him.

He looked up at her, searching her worried face, closing his eyes when her  
small palm touched his cheek, opening them again slowly looking at her  
with a smile.

"I love you." he said, Rukia blushing, smiling as tears threatened to fall.  
Ichigo blinked, Rukia suddenly flinging herself down onto him, hugging him  
tightly. Ichigo's eyes were wide, surprised, then he smiled, hugging her  
back the same, rubbing her back.

"I love you too Ichigo..." she managed, hugging him tighter, closing her  
eyes tight.

"So much..."

He smiled, stroking her violet hair, closing his eyes, the two drifting to  
sleep in each others arms.

It was early the next day, Rukia opening her eyes to an empty bed, the  
covers over her. She blinked some, sitting up, looking around the room.

"Ichigo...?" she asked, looking at the clock. It was after ten in the  
morning.

"I'm in the bathroom." he called, Rukia looking back towards the door noting  
it was open. She frowned.

He stepped from the bathroom smiling at her.

"Sleep good?" he asked, Rukia blinking , blushing noting she had spent the  
night in his room and not Yuzu's.

"Y-yes, and you?" she asked, trying to ignore the blush that spread across  
her cheeks.

"Great." he replied.

The two then headed downstairs, enjoying a entertaining breakfast with the  
family, before heading to "Work."

It was summer vacation for the normal students of the living world, but not  
for Rukia and Ichigo. The two were busy fighting off Hollows and running  
back and forth from the Soul Society."I can go to Soul Society on my own." Rukia had assured him many times,  
Ichigo shaking his head in protest.

"I'll go with you." he said, Rukia frowning some then smiling, the two  
continuing the Hollow smack down.

Today though was not the case. As of late the two were not being summoned to  
the Soul Society. Today they were off to see Urahara and Yuroichi, in hopes  
of gaining some information as to the whereabouts of Gin and Aizen and  
possible reasons as to why there were so many Hollows in the living world.

Ichigo stepped onto the side walk, looking back to watch Rukia who hurried  
after him.

He wore a red t-shirt and jeans, while Rukia looked adorable in a knee  
length sky blue dress. He smiled as she approached him.

"Ready?" he asked, Rukia nodding.

Ichigo smiled then, extending his hand to her, Rukia blushed taking it, the  
two beginning the short walk to Urahara's shop.

I was to be a short trip, the two heading down the side walk. Rukia looked here  
and there still amazed by the many wonders of Ichigo's world. Of all the  
wonders here, her favorite had to be ice cream. Rukia stopped then, turning  
some, Ichigo doing the same about to ask her what was wrong but stopped  
heard the happy music that filled the street watched as a group of kids ran  
past them and towards the ice cream truck the turned the corner, parking a  
few feet away.

"Ice cream huh?" he asked, blinking realizing Rukia was gone.

"Rukia?" he called, looking around some, blinking when he saw her a few feet  
away. He rolled his eyes shaking his head, walking to her, grabbing her hand  
before she could get any further.

"I've got you." he sang, kissing her forehead, Rukia blushing brightly.

"I-Ichigo!" she shouted, looking at him annoyed, then to the ice cream truck  
that was now flooded with children.

"Oh, sorry. You really wanted some ice cream huh?" he said, scratching the  
back of his head.

She sighed.  
"It's fine. We should get going though." she urged beginning to walk, stopping when Ichigo began to tug her int eh opposite direction.

"Ichigo? Where are you going?" she asked, walking backwards some, before  
spinning to face him, the two crossing the street.

"You wanted ice cream right? Well, you'll never get any waiting there." he  
said, continuing to hold her hand and walk, Rukia blinking, following him.

"Where are we..." she began, looking around, then blinked at the large  
dessert shop before her.

"Why don't we get something in here instead?" he asked, winking at her.

She blinked looking at him, then to the shop, then to him once more.

"But Urahara..." she began, Ichigo already tugging her through the door of  
the shop.

"Ah, it's still early. I bet he's still sleeping. Besides we still have  
plenty of time." he assured her, urging her the rest of the way in gently,  
his hand on her back.

The inside of the shop was something from a fairy tale. Different shades of  
blue clung to the walls and such, white and greens accentuation it. There  
were numerous booths along the walls and tables in the open, all mirroring  
the blue that colored the shop. The scent was simply mouth-watering, freshly  
baked cakes and pies fresh from the oven, cooled, filling the shop with  
their tempting scents.

Ichigo looked around a bit, tugging on her hand gently, taking her to the  
back of the shop, seating her near a table for two near a window. The two  
sat, a waitress addressing herself as Mai handing them menus, informing them  
of today's special, a triple chocolate cake with raspberry sauce before  
heading through the double doors, leaving the two.

Rukia looked over the menu intently, as if she were reading a novel. Her  
eyes lit up with intrigue at all the delectable delights she could have. The  
cakes looked amazing, far too beautiful to eat, as were the pies, something  
you'd see in a magazine or fancy cook book. What really got Rukia's  
attention was the ice cream. She smiled from ear to ear looking over the  
flavors and toppings happily.

Ichigo browsed the menu, not so much a sweets person. He had decided what he  
wanted far before Rukia did. He wanted to ask her, but saw how content and  
excited she looked browsing the menu, he didn't have the heart to disturb  
her, instead, leaned back against the seat, watching her happily."Have you decided on your order?!" shouted Mai, springing from the seat  
beside Rukia, Rukia yelling out some, her menu flying at Ichigo who was hit  
in the face.

"Oh...sorry Ichigo!" Rukia said sweetly, Ichigo glaring some as he set it on  
the table.

"Sooo, can i get your order?" asked the waitress again.

"I'll take a strawberry shortcake." said Ichigo, looking to Rukia who  
giggled some.

"What's so funny?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing." she laughed softly, shaking her head.

"I'd like...the Ichigo sundae please." she said, Mai nodding with a smile,  
writing their order down and taking the menus, once again entering the  
kitchen.

Rukia looked around the shop while she waited, Ichigo catching her eye.

"What?" she spoke, looking at him.

He smirked.

"Ichigo sundae huh?" he asked, Rukia blinking some.

"You know Rukia.." he began, stretching some.

"I could be your Ichigo sun---"

"HERE'S YOUR ORDER!" sprang Mai, placing the cake and the ice cream before  
them, Ichigo almost falling form his eat, Rukia's eyes wide with fright.

"Oh...sorry, I have a habit of doing that!" said the waitress slipping them  
the bill then bounding off again.

The two ate, Ichigo, nibbling at his strawberry cake, while Rukia gazed at  
her sundae longingly. Ichigo looked at it too, taking in the large scoop of  
vanilla ice cream and the strawberries that surrounded it. It was topped with  
whip cream and a cheery, a picture perfect treat.

Carefully, Rukia placed her napkin on her lap, gathering a small amount of ice  
cream at the edge of her spoon, closing her eyes, eating it slowly.  
Ichigo put a fork full of cake in his mouth, leaving it there some as he blinked, watching her. She looked beautiful, like a princess, no, a goddess,  
sitting in the perfect stance, eating the dessert before her with such  
grace, such elegance, it made Ichigo blush.

Half way though her dessert, Rukia caught him gawking at her, smirking some.

"You want some?" she teased, Ichigo blinking , tugging the fork form his  
mouth chewing, looking away blushing.

"Well?" she asked, extending her spoon to him.

He blinked, watching her.

"Here comes the choo choo Ichigo." she laughed, Ichigo blushing more as he  
leaned to her, letting her slide the cold spoon into his mouth, then gently  
she tugged it back, watching him.

"Good?" she asked, smiling with her eyes closed.

"Yeah." he managed, looking down, blushing by her overwhelming cuteness.

"Can I try some of yours?" she asked, Ichigo choking some.

"S-sure...!" he said, pushing it to her.

She blinked leaning to him, looking to the fork.

He blinked too, realizing what she wanted. He blushed, gathering the  
remainder of his cake on the fork, extending it out, watching as she took it  
in her mouth then drew back smiling at him as she chewed.

He stared, face red.

"Delicious." she said smiling.

The two sat then for a while, Ichigo recovering his composure, staring out  
the window.

Rukia stared at him, her thoughts heading back to last night, of when he  
had spoked to her, or was it him that had truly spoken to her?

"Rukia?" she heard, blinking snapping her head up."Yes?" she called, no longer dejected.  
"I was wondering if you were full." he asked, smiling at her.

"If not order whatever you want." he added, Rukia blinking blushing, shaking  
her head.

"Thank you but I'm fine." she replied with a slight bow of the head, once  
again shaking Ichigo with her elegance.

"Ok." he spoke, looking away red.

And then he looked at her, taking in the worried look on her face, the way  
she toyed with the napkin on her lap, how she bit her lower lip, knew she  
was thinking about something.

He reached then, stroking her hair. Rukia looking up to him.

The two stared at each other, Ichigo leaning to her, Rukia leaning to him,  
the two closing their eyes as their lips brushed against one another.

And then they froze, their eyes wide, gravity pushing down on them. And  
this it was silent the two a few inches apart looking at one another,  
Rukia's phone going off.

She sat, yanking it out of the pocket at the front of her dress, flipping it  
open, looking over the summon.

"What is it?" he asked, behind her now, leaning over her shoulder.

"A Hollow." said, looking over the stats.

"A big one too..." she added, suddenly feeling anxious.

"Not good. Where at?" Asked Ichigo looking over the small pocket sized  
phone.

"Near the cemetery." she said, pointing with her index finger to the location  
written in bold.

"Great." mumbled Ichigo.

Rukia looked back at him.

"Looks like Urahara's gonna have to wait." he said with a nod, Rukia nodding  
too.Ichigo reached into his pocket then, setting the money and then some on the  
table, starting for the door.  
"Ichigo...!" called Rukia, her voice suddenly panicked.

"What's wrong?" he asked, sensing it, turning dn stepping to her.

She looked at him with wide eyes, tears on the verge of falling.

Why was she so scared? Why was she suddenly dreading the battle ahead?

"Rukia...?" he asked, suddenly concerned, kneeling to her.

"It's just..." she began, lowering her gaze, gripping the hem of her dress  
now.

"What's wrong...?" he asked gently,. trying hard to ignore the Hollow's  
presence.

"Ichigo..." she began, raising her head some, then stopped, shaking it,  
looking to him.

"Lets...just be careful..." she said, Ichigo blinking some, then nodded,  
kissing her cheek.

"Of course. You know me." he said standing with a wink, extending his hand  
to her.

She looked at him sadly, then smiled, taking his hand and standing. The two  
exited the restaurant quickly, then bolted down the street, running side by  
side.

They ran along the side walk, Rukia watching Ichigo from the corner of her  
eye, watching his movements, his expression, both looking the same as  
always, no different from before.

The cemetery was in view now, but both of them needed to change. They  
exchanged glances, the two heading left, into an empty alleyway.

The two stopped, checking around, nodding to one another when they were  
sure. Rukia slipped her red soul glove on, pushing through Ichigo's chest,  
sending him into soul reaper form. Afterwards she busted from her own gigai.  
Rukia grabbed Kon from her backpack.  
"What? What is it?!" he roared, rubbing his eyes.  
"No time Kon!" she said, hitting the stuffed animal on the back, the small  
orb popping form its mouth and into Ichigo's body.

"Ew, ew, ew , ew , EW!" he exclaimed, holding his mouth.

"That's just wrong! Ichigo has garlic breath!" cried the spirit, standing  
now.

"I do not idiot. How can I have garlic breath when all i ate was  
strawberries!?" roared Ichigo, wanting to beat the fool before him, but  
decided against it since he didn't need anymore bruises on his body right  
now.

"Enough! Ichigo and i have to move! Kon, you survey the rest of the area and  
stay close, keep Ichigo's body and my gigai safe!" ordered Rukia, off before  
the two could protest.

"Keep our bodies safe Kon!" shouted Ichigo, racing after Rukia.

"Yeah yeah!" called Kon, watching as they both disappear. Carefully his  
lifted Rukia's gigai into his arms, then leapt off as well, finding a good  
spot atop a building so he could observe from afar and safely at that.

Rukia was ahead of Ichigo, but not by much. She was using her flash steps,  
leaping soundlessly from roof to roof, running now along the top of the  
stone wall the surrounded the cemetery.

The cemetery seemed quite at first, Rukia leaping from the wall and landing  
on the walk way. She glanced around, her hand on the hilt of her blade,  
ready to strike.

And yet there was nothing to strike, the cemetery strangely quite. She  
blinked, wondering if the report was right, stepping forward some now.  
Nothing was smashed or broke, there were no humans or spirts lingering, it  
was just...quiet.

Rukia didn't buy i though, sure this was just another trap like the night  
before. She walked cautiously into the open, looking around. Why hadn't she  
sensed anything yet? It annoyed her, but not as much as the feeling of unease  
did, gnawing at her now, making her feel anxious and on edge.

"Rukia!" called Ichigo, at the front of the cemetery. She turned to face  
him, a good distance away."Ichigo." she called, turning to face him fully now. He stood, looking  
around, then to her, walking to her slowly.

And then he stopped his face suddenly panicked.  
"Rukia!" he shouted, a blur now, Rukia's eyes wide as she began to fall  
forward, a sharp pain shooting from her back.

"Aaaa!" she yelled, closing her eyes tight as she collided with the  
pavement.

"Rukia!" roared Ichigo, scooping her into his arms, leaping back in time to  
dodge a deadly blow.

"Unhg...!" she managed, wincing through clenched teeth.

"Rukia! Are you okay?!" he asked, glancing down at her and then up.

She slowly opened her eyes nodding.

"Yes...I'm ok..." she managed, pushing at his chest lightly, stepping from  
his arms, stumbling some.

"Rukia!" he called, steading her, tugging her behind him some. Rukia pushed  
at him, facing the monstrosity, her blade drawn.

"I'm fine!" she yelled, her back to him, Ichigo blinking, staring at her  
some.

He frowned then, leaping beside her, Zangetsu in his hands now.

The two gazed up at the massive Hollow before them. It was large, easily  
over 40 feet, its shoulders wide, arms massive, muscles rippling along its  
scaly looking skin. It had a large mask on, sharp fangs protruding from its  
lips. It was hunched over on all fours, resembling a wolf, hissing some, its  
large claws scrapping at the concrete below.

"Mmm, soul reapers..." he hissed, lowering his head some.

"I didn't expect to find 2 of them here. What a treat!" it added, laughing  
some.

Rukia and Ichigo glared, Ichigo glancing to Rukia, noted the large tear on  
her back, the blood below her, knew she was hurt pretty bad and wanted her  
to just sit and watch, but it was too late.  
Rukia dashed forward, her blade drawn, a blur, landing behind the beast, blood spraying from a deep cut in its lower arm.

The creature laughed, as the blood flow began to stop, long tendrils of hair  
enveloping the wound, healing it in seconds.  
Rukia blinked at the laughter, turned and watch in horror as the creature  
healed the deep would.

"Oh, that kind of tickled it mused, leaping and facing her in an instant.

Rukia stepped back, in her stance, raising her blade, glaring at the Hollow  
before her, gripping the hilt of her weapon tighter.

Without warning the monster swung out, slashing at Rukia, cutting her arms  
and side some, though not deeply, Rukia crying out some, parrying the large  
claws with her small blade.

The creature leapt again, and then was on the ground, roaring, scurrying to  
its feet.

"You bastard..." it hissed, Ichigo before Rukia now, pulling her up quickly,  
stepping in front of her.

"Ichigo!" she called, standing.

"You're dead meat." growled Ichigo, narrowing his eyes.

The Hollow laughed, shaking itself of, lowering it head once more.

"You're the one who's gonna die!" it screeched, charging them.

Quickly the two leapt back, dodging its first blow, unable to compensate for  
the next, Rukia parrying quickly with her blade, preventing the claws from  
striking her once more, however, she continued to fly through the air,  
slamming hard into a tree.

Ichigo tried to call out to her, but was having his own problems, jagged  
claws, slashing out at him. He parried them with ease, but stumbled some on  
the back of his pants leg, slipping and sliding and ultimately falling into  
his back, the Hollow's mammoth hand destroying the wall behind him.

He starred wide eyes, flipping to his feet, running at the creature again,  
it hissed and spat, its once elongated arms, returning to him, grabbing onto  
Zangetsu, pulling against Ichigo."Pathetic!" roared the beast, pushing with Ichigo now, sending him flying  
into a large marble headstone, it crumbling with the force of the blow.

"Ichigo!" called Rukia, on her feet again, holding her shoulder that was sliced up pretty bad due to her brush with the tree. She glared at the  
Hollow, gripping her blade, taking it once more into her hands and ran at  
the creature.

"Oh, back for more?" it asked, facing her now, lowering its head to charge,  
then stopped, Rukia no longer in its sights.

And then is roared out in both shock and surprise, Rukia on it's back now,  
her blade burrowed deep into its flesh over the area it's spine would be.  
The creature began to buck wildly, reaching back trying to grab her, Rukia  
dodging its waiting claws barely, her robes shredded to pieces now, the  
creature continuing its bronco act, running in circles and such, trying  
hard to rip the blade form its flesh.

Ichigo was up then, watching in horror as Rukia clung to the hilt of her  
blade, doing all she could to try to pull it out, yet to hang on at the same  
time. And just as Ichigo began to move the creature breeched the air,  
falling flat on its back. Ichigo froze, staring on in horror, running now,  
his blade drawn.

"Rukia!" he shouted, the creature up now, shaking itself off once more.  
Ichigo kept running, notign the large stain of blood that clung to its back  
where Rukia had been. He growled deep in his chest, slashing the creature in  
a flash, its arm sailing through the air.

"RAAAAA!" it screamed, stumbling back onto it sides, roaring and swearing.

Ichigo scanned the area then, looking for her panicked.

"Rukia!?" he yelled, walking around some.

"DIE YOU DAMNED SOUL REAPER!" roared the Hollow, its other hand shiftign  
into a point at the end, glistening in the sun, and heading straight for  
Ichigo.

And then the pointed blade was gone, had veered off to the right impaling a  
nearby tree.

Ichigo raised his blade, prepared to fight, then stopped, blinking.  
"Yoruichi!? Urahara?!" he asked astonished.

"Ichigo, you're late." stated Yuroichi, standing now her arms crossed over  
her chest a smug expression on her face.

"It's rude to make a lady wait Ichigo." added Urahara at her side now,  
Yuroichi rolling her eyes.

"Don't ignore me bastards!" roared from behind, all three of them leaning  
back quickly, dodging its charge.

The creature didn't stop, kicking off a nearby wall and flying at them again  
with great speed. The three tensed, ready to fight, and then blinked, the  
creature screaming as it seemingly slipped and fell on to its back,  
trembling.

"Damn it!" it roared, continuing to struggle. The three looked around,  
Ichigo catching sight of a figure in a tree.

"Rukia!" he shouted both in relief and surprise.

She didn't answer, focusing completely on the kido before her, keeping the  
creature subdued at the moment.

"She's not going to last much longer." said Yuroich, at Ichigo's side.

"What?" he asked, panic in his voice.

"Let's finish this up then." added Urahara, rasing his blade.

"Shall we Mr. Kurosaki?" he asked, the orange haired male nodding.

"Zangetsu!" called Ichigo running at the creature.

"Scream Benihime!" shouted Urahara, beside Ichigo, the two flying forward at  
blinding speed toward the Hollow that roared out in horror and frustration.

And then it was over, the two standing before it's head now, their blades  
borrowed deeply into the mask, it crumbling and cracking. Then it began to  
fade away, until nothing was left.

The silence was broken then by the sounds of heavy breathing, mostly on Ichigo's part., Yuroichi was beside the two males, both her and Urahara blinking when Ichigo ran towards a tree.

"Rukia!" he called,. Looking up at the violet haired shinigami, who was  
resting against the trunk of the tree, perched on a branch.  
She looked to him tiredly, then smiled some as he opened his arms to her.  
She leapt down, Ichigo catching her in his arms with ease, holding her to him  
as he face Urahara and Yuroichi. Rukia blushed when she saw the two, her  
arms around Ichigo's neck as he carried her.

"Heh, well aren't you two sweet." said Yuroichi with a grin.

Ichigo rolled his eyes, Rukia blushing more.

"Shall we then?" asked Yuroichi, the others nodding walking.

"Shall I carry you Yuroichi?" asked Urahara, Yuroichi looking at him  
questionably.

"Sorry Keisuke." she began, walking now.

"But I can walk just fine on my own." she added, winking at him playfully as  
she leapt off, leading the way, Urahara smirking, following her.

They reached the shop shortly, Ichigo holding Rukia close, though being  
careful not to touch her many wounds.

Urahara entered first, Yuroichi not far behind, waiting in the doorway as  
Ichigo entered with Rukia in his arms.

"I'm back everyone!" he sang, Jinta, Ururu and Tesai all greeting him.

"Oh, Ms. Kuchiki looks really hurt." said Ururu looking at the violet haired  
reaper with sad eyes.

"It's fine. I'll heal her now." Yuroichi said, stepping into the next room.

"Come Ichigo. Bring her here." she called, Ichigo following.

It was an empty room for the most part, a chair and some boxes stacked  
around, medicines scattered over the floor and such. Gently he set Rukia  
into the chair, Rukia wincing some, sitting up, Ichigo kneeing beside her.

"Now get out." ordered Yuroichi, both Ichigo and Rukia blinking,

"What?" asked Ichigo.

"You heard me. Get out." she repeated, starign at him.

"Hey, what kind of additude is that?! She's my girlfriend and I'm gonna stay with her!" he stated, annoyed now, Yuroichi sighing some, then smirking at  
him.

"So, you're telling me you plan to sit and watch her strip?" added Yuroichi,  
Ichigo blinking, his face suddenly bright red.

"N-no! Of course not!" he shouted, standing now.

"So you don't want her to strip for you?" challenged Yuroichi.

"No I do! Just...wait.. I mean! GAH!" shouted Ichigo, stomping out of the  
room bright red.

The two laughed some, Yuroichi looking to Rukia now.

"He's a strange one. He hasn't seen many naked girls. I bet if he saw you  
he'd die of blood loss." she teased, messing with a few bandages and such.  
Rukia blushed at her comment.

"I'm nothing to look at really." she spoke softly, Yuroichi glancing to her  
some as she measured out bandages.

"Take off your robe." she ordered Rukia wincing some as she began to tug  
what was left of her robe off over her arms.

Yuroichi helped her, her eyes wide at the large slashes across her back.

She stared at it a bit, then looked her over the rest of the way, assessing  
the damage, sure it would take some energy, but certain she could have her  
healed within a few hours.

Yuroichi began then, using her Kido to close as many of the wounds as she  
could, focusing mainly on Rukia's back. She put a few topical medications on  
it, then bandaged it up carefully, trying hard not to hurt her any further.  
She wrapped her arms as well, knew they would be healed within a day or so.

"You are on the same squad, correct?" asked Yuroichi, Rukia blinking  
nodding.

"Yes."  
Yuroichi nodded some, tightening a bandage then starting on another.

"You were careless out there." she began, Rukia blinking some, then lowered  
her gaze.

"Yes..." she replied with a nod. Yuroichi glanced at her some.

"I understand you wish to protect him, and such a slipup as this can be over  
looked when a captain is not present..." began Yuroichi, beginning to tighten  
another bandage.

"However, on the battlefield there, you would be punished because you were  
letting personal feelings cloud your judgement she finished, beginning to  
wrap the final cut on her arm.

Rukia listened in silence, nodding some her gaze low and sad, knowing full  
well Yuroichi was right, that she had let her guard down, had acted rashly  
and without thinking, ultimately causing herself a lot of physical pain, not  
to mention had endangered her life and his.

"It's not just you." started Yuroichi again,

"Ichigo as well. He always acts so reckless when you're involved. He never  
thinks ahead, he just acts." she said, shaking her head sighing some.

"Yes..." Rukia spoke, agreeing.

"It's not necessarily a bad thing." offered Yuroichi, looking at the violet  
haired soul reaper with a smile.

"At least it shows he will do anything to protect you." she added, Rukia  
blushing some, smiling softly.

"Yes..." she said.

"Well, you're finished. You'd best give him some space though. I'm sure he's  
still having mental images of you stripping..." said Yuroichi, standing with a  
smile.

Rukia laughed some, standing as well, feeling a lot better then before.

She started for the door, about to slide it aside when Yuroichi spoke.  
"Rukia..." She blinked looking back at her friend.

"Yes?" she asked.

Yuroichi tilted her head some, her arms across her chest, her expression  
debating, thinking, as if she wasn't sure what to say or how to put it.

"Have you... noticed anything different about Ichigo...?" she finally spoke,  
Rukia blinking some, the flood of her own questions rushing at her, as well  
as the case from the night before.

Yuroichi blinked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well...?" she waited.

"No..." Rukia spoke, uncertainty in her voice.

"He's...just fine!" she added, quickly recovering with a smile.

Yuroichi blinked some, then smiled, nodding.

"I see..." she spoke, looking to hjer left.

"Alright then." she sighed, stepping to Rukia, sliding the door aside,  
letting her friend enter.

Urahara was talking with Tesai and Jinta, while Ururu sat quietly beside  
them. Ichigo was at the opposite end of the room, sitting cross legged, his  
chin in his hand, face still red.

"You can look now Ichigo." teased Yuroichi, sitting next to Urahara now.

"Irk!" managed Ichigo, slowly looking back at Rukia.

She blinked at his reddened face.

He gawked at her, at her almost not there shredded hakama, noting that she  
no longer wore a shirt, but bandages that laced around her chest and over  
her left shoulder like a sports bra. He blinked some, slowly getting to his  
feet, rushing to her. The others looked to him blinking.

"Are you alright?" he asked, his face serious as his hand trailed the side  
of her face, causing her to blush like mad.  
"Yes, i'm fine." she spoke, looking away from him her cheeks apple red.  
He looked her over, then raised her chin to him, looking down at her.  
"I-Ichigo..!" she managed as he leaned in, kissing her softly.

Urahara and Yuroichi stared wide eyed, while Jinta gagged and Tesai and  
Ururu clasp this hands before their chest, both hopeless romantics.

Ichigo leaned back then, stroking her hair some, staring down at her. She  
blushed brightly, looking at him, her face once again wearing the tortured  
expression.

"Well now, should we let you two use the back room?" teased Urahara from  
behind his fan, Ichigo and Rukia sweat dropping.

"No, we're good." mumbled Ichigo, taking Rukia's hand and sitting her beside  
him.

"Now that were all here, let's begin!" sang Urahara, snapping his fan shut.

"Yuroichi, if you would." he offered, extending a hand to her. She nodded,  
looking to the two.

"As of late, we have been unable to gather any hard evidence on the  
whereabouts of both Gin and Aizen." she began serious.

"Soi Fon has been working hard with the Secret Remote Squad to gather as  
much information as she can, but it seems they are eluding her as well. As  
of late, we are not sure if they are in the Soul Society or the world of the  
living spoke Yuroichi.

The two listened intently. The Soul Society was trying hard to locate the  
two offenders, but sadly they had been eluding them. What was worse was the  
fact that neither they nor Ichigo or Rukia had any idea as to where they  
could be hiding.

"Alright, so we can't find them. What about the sudden increase in Hollows?"  
asked Ichigo.

"Ah, well, as far as we can tell, they just seem to be increasing on their  
own. We're fairly certain it has nothing to do with Aizen or Gin.

However..." spoke Urahara from under his hat.

"You'll note that these Hollows are not the simple ones you were use to.  
They're a lot stronger and don't go down easy." he added, the two nodding.

It was true, the latest Hollows in the living world were very problematic. They weren't extremely strong, but they were pushy, having certain skills or characteristics that made it easier for them to blend in and hunt. Not only that, but they could endure more too. A few slashes from either of their blades and they should be down for the count, but these Hollows were always  
still standing, even possessed healing capabilities, all uncommon for normal Hollows in the area.

"Are there Hollows like these in the Soul Society?" asked Rukia.

Yuroichi nodded.

"Yes. Many of them to be exact. There have also been reports of Huge Hollows  
and Menos in the area, though they have stayed away from the main area.  
They have been spotted outside by Soi Fon and the other companies." she  
stated, Rukia looking down some.

"Is it possible for Aizen to control the Hollows?" asked Ichigo, Yuroichi and  
Urahara looking to one another.

"I doutb it." said Urahara.

"It would be difficult, however there is a possibility he could." he added,  
Ichigo frowning some.

"That being said Mr. Kurosaki..." began Urahara, Yuroichi throwing him a  
look, silencing him.

"What?" asked Ichigo, looking to each of them.

."...Nothing." spoke Urahra.

"That's pretty much all we have to report at the moment." said Yuroichi  
before Ichigo could protest.

"If anything new comes up, you can count on us to inform you." she added, getting to her feet, Urahara doing the same.

"Before you go, Rukia, please come with me. You gigai is in the back." she  
stated, Rukia standing now with the help of Ichigo, following the  
beautiful squad leader.

"Ichigo, your body is in the back." added Urahara, motioning with his thumb.

"You threw my body in the storage room!?" he roared.

"Well, not exactly. It's also the delivery and drop off room." he added, Ichigo falling over anime

style.

"Wait, if my body is here, then where is Kon?" asked Ichigo, scratching his  
head.

"Having a tea party with Ururu!" shouted Urahara motioning to the table where  
Tesai, Ururu, and a tied up Kon sat, tea cups and cookies on hand.

"Hurry now Mr. Kurosaki." said Urahara, putting his hand on the young man  
back and pushing him into the room.

"Ow, hey! Stop that!" yelled Ichigo, tripping and falling over some boxes  
and such landing in a heap.

"Oh yeah, watch your step." added Urahara, Ichigo glaring as a vein pulsating  
on his forehead.

"Now you tell me..." he growled through clenched teeth, getting up and  
jumping back into his body.

He stretched a bit, adjust his shirt and such.

"Ichigo..." called Urahara, Ichigo turning to him.

"Yeah, what is it?" he asked.

Urahara stared at him some, Ichigo raising an eyebrow.  
"The Hollows have been restless lately..." he began, staring at the  
ceilifng, Ichigo blinking.

"Yeah, you're telling me." he added, scratching the back of his head.

"I agree. You of all people should know Mr. Kurosaki." added Urahara, Ichigo  
looking at him seriously now.

"You mean that side of me, don't you? Hate to tell you, but you're wrong.  
I've got him in check, he's not going anywhere unless I let him." Ichigo  
spoke with a nod.

"You seem very sure." said Urahara turning now to head out the door.

"Let's hope that's true." he added, exiting the room, Ichigo staring some,  
then lowering his gaze to the floor.

_**  
...it is true... **_he thought, looking at the palm of his hand.

_**...isn't it...?**_ he thought, closing his eyes as he clenched his fist, white  
hands emerging form behind him, encirling his his neck and chest.

_**...it sure is...**_ spoke the voice in Ichigo's head.

**_...partner..._**

* * *

OH MY GODDESS! Chapter 2 is done! WOOT XD Anyhoo, I hope you enjoyed the  
action in this chapter and the fluff and the love! Don't worry, there's more  
action to come and a lot of shock and drama ahead too! I had a lot of fun  
writing this chapter! Yuroichi and Urahara will continue to be with us and  
such, as will Kon! With that said, how did you like the ending? Think you know  
what's gonna happen?! Ooo, don't spoil it! xD Anyhoo, look for chapter 3  
soon! Thanks again for all the reviews, comments, and reads! You guys rock!  
I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and the next!

-Melis


	3. Drifting Away

_**Chapter 3  
- Drifting Away -  
By: Melis**_

The walk home was quiet. Rukia and Ichigo hadn't said much to each other,  
both lost in their own deep thoughts. It was annoying to an extent, the two  
glancing at one another, looking away instantly upon making eye contact. To  
make matters worse, they were the first two home, Isshin still at work and  
Karin and Yuzu at the park.

"I'm...going to go lay down for a while..." spoke Rukia, Ichigo looking to  
her concerned.

"I'm fine, just tired." she assured him, acceding the stairs quickly,  
before he could protest.

Ichigo watched her at the foot of the stairs, heard the door open and close.  
He sighed.

What had happened? What had gone wrong? Why did the meeting leave such a bad  
aftertaste?

He sighed, pushing away Urahara's words.__

...what does he know...? he thought, walking into the kitchen.__

...I can control it... insisted Ichigo, browsing the area, not particularly  
hungry. 

And what did Urahara know? He sure as Hell had no idea where Aizen or Gin  
was, not to mention the fact that he couldn't really explain the Hollows  
either, yet he had time to question Ichigo's ability to keep his Hollow self  
under wraps. How dare he! The man who taught Ichigo at the fight doubted him  
so! If that was the case, did Rukia doubt him too? Was that why she was so  
silent on the walk back, why she decided to "lay down" for a while? Ichigo  
wasn't sure, but hoped that it wasn't true. Of all the people in the world,  
she was the one who mattered most and to picture her doubting him, cowering  
or flinching when near him was almost too much to endure.__

...enough...! ...enough, enough, enough...! his mind snapped, shaking his  
head. 

Now wasn't the best time to throw a pity party. At the moment, it was still  
early. The rest of the family wouldn't be back for a couple of hours.  
Ichigo refused to let what started out as a good morning end like this. Even now he  
knew that talking to Rukia was eminent. He either did so now, or waited  
until things got out of hand. Then again, he wasn't sure why Rukia was being  
so quiet to begin with.__

...come to think of it, she's been acting kind of strange... he thought,  
tapping his chin. 

And it was true. Rukia had become a lot more emotional after that last  
Hollow fight where the two had fought together. She was quieter, on edge,  
almost in tears at moments and why he wasn't sure.__

...she can't be...pregnant... he thought, blushing at the word. It was true.  
Ichigo never had the guts nor time to go that far with her.__

...what could it be...? he wondered, staring at the ceiling. He sighed then  
turning back out the door and heading up the stairs. 

Standing around wasn't going to do any good, nor would creating scenarios.  
He needed to speak with her directly.

He stopped at the door of his room, leaning in some to hear. It was silent.  
He knocked softly.

"Rukia...?" he called. No answer.

He blinked, then, turning the handle slowly, opening the door, peeking in,  
saw his room looking as it had that morning, clean and ready to go, except  
for the small girl who lay on his bed.

He blinked, stepping fully in now, closing the door behind him. He walked  
slowly to the bed, looking down at her.

She lay perfectly still on her side, facing him. Her eyes were closed and  
her breathing calm, her lisp parted slightly, her hair limp across her face  
and the pillow. she lay in a somewhat fetal position, though not so close to  
her body, her legs bent as were her arms one against the bed, the other  
under the pillow. He looked her over, blushing some, gently sweeping her  
hair off her face, sitting on the edge of the bed beside her.

"Ichigo..." she moaned softly in her sleep, causing him to blink and blush,  
unable to hold back a smile as well.

She sighed then, a content sigh, continuing to sleep, Ichigo watching her,  
gently stroking her hair.

And then her face became sad, her eyebrows knitting together, in fright and sadness, her hands clenching into fists, her body trembling some.

"No...Ichigo..." she moaned, shifting some.

He blinked, shaking her gently.

"Rukia...?" he called, trying to wake her as she dreamed.

"Ichigo..." she cried urgent.

"You're...a Hollow..."

And he froze.__

...you're a Hollow... 

The words rang in his ears, caused his heart to twist and contort into a  
rhythm of sadness and fright of shock and pain.__

...Rukia... he thought, his hands moving back from her gently, her laying on  
her back now, still sleeping, her expression still sad. 

He stared at her, her perfection. She was beautiful, too beautiful for him.  
He didn't deserve her, not even slightly. The pain on her face was obvious.  
That pain was always there too. When she spoke of or to him, when she looked  
at him, even when she dreamed about him.

"I'm a fool..." he spoke softly, gently running the back of his hand over  
her delicate cheek.

"A helpless fool..." he added, closing his eyes.

Rukia shifted, moaning some softly, warmth on her right cheek. She reached  
for it, taking it in her hands, holding it to her, smiling.

"Ichigo..." she spoke, opening her eyes slowly to look up at him.

And she blinked, because Ichigo wasn't he one before her, nor was it his hand  
she was holding. It was Renji's.

"Renji!" she shouted, jerked awake now, sitting up, Renji leaning over her,  
standing beside the bed. Their foreheads collided.

"Ow! Blast Rukia!" he spoke, holding his head as he toppled over onto his  
rear. Rukia glared some, rubbing her head.

"What are you doing here?!" she asked, sitting up once more, her right temple throbbing.

Renji glared back, flipping to his feet.

"Working, what else?" he said coldly, Rukia frowning some, looking away from  
him to hide her sadness.

"Of course." she spoke matter-a- factly.

It was silent for a bit, the two not looking at one another. And then Rukia  
blinked, turning to him.

"Where is Ichigo?" she asked knew Renji would be mad.

He glared snorting some.

"How should I know? You're his girl, yet he goes out without telling you  
where? That's pretty sad, eh?" he offered, Rukia glaring some, turning from  
him angrily, closing her eyes.__

...damn it.. Renji thought, biting his lower lip. 

"Rukia..." he spoke, sighing.

"I'm sorry..."

She sighed deeply nodding.

"It's just...it's hard to see you two together..." he added.

"Beacuse I, well I...-" he began, stopping when his cheeks heated up, when  
Rukia broke in.

"I understand Renji. Forgive me." she spoke softly, on her feet now, looking  
out the window.

She wasn't sure why Renji was here. True, he was a Soul Reaper and there was  
a good chance he had been assigned to this area. However, it was still early  
in the day and if Renji was "working" as he said he was, then why did he  
take the time, time that was crucial, to come see her?

Rukia sighed then, noting it didn't matter. What did matter was the fact  
that Ichigo was gone. She knew he must have snuck out and that Renji really  
did have no idea where he was. It wasn't like Renji to be so childish and  
hide it from her.

"I really don't know where he is." Spoke Renji, beside her, Rukia sighing again, nodding.

"If it were me..." he began, reaching to her, gently turning her face to  
him, raising her chin.

"I would never leave your side..." he spoke, Rukia blinking, blushing up at  
him.

"R-Renji..." she spoke, Renji leaning in then, Rukia blushing more, turning  
her head quickly to look out the window, Renji frowning some.

"I should be going now." spoke Renji with a sigh, letting his fingers trail  
along her chin some, staring down at her. Rukia couldn't help but look up  
at him.

"I promise to come back and see you once I'm done." he added with a smile,  
Rukia blinking and blushing once more.

"I might be working." she said, looking out the window, unable to  
shake Renji's longing gaze.

"Its fine. I'll wait." he replied, his hand on the windowsill, his fingers  
brushing against hers some.

"Renji..." she spoke, closing her eyes blushing, turning from him.

He blinked, then sighed, closing his eyes.

Rukia listened as Renji leapt onto the windowsill, though was determined not  
to face him.

"I will leave now." he said, Rukia giving a slight nod, her head lowered,  
fist clenched.

"If I see Ichigo...I'll tell him you're looking for him..." he added  
softly, Rukia blinking her expression saddening.

Renji went to leap then.

"Renji..." she spoke softly.

He stopped, looking to her.

"Thank you..."

He blinked, blushing with a nod, then was gone.

Rukia waited a bit before she turned and looked out the window. He heart was  
racing due to Renji's forwardness. She blushed, touching her hand holding  
it to her chest closing her eyes.

"Renji...you fool..." she thought.

It was lonely for a while. Rukia wandered the house some, looking over all  
the little details she had missed while living here. She was so glad that  
Isshin had taken her in, that Yuzu and Karin liked her, that she could be  
closer to Ichigo...

And yet, it seemed like they were slowly drifting apart, drifting away. This  
last week had been hard on them. The Hollows, the battles, going back and  
forth to and from Soul Society. All of this because of her, but Ichigo never  
saw it that way. He saw what she did to him as a gift, a way to get strong  
so he could protect people, especially her. That thought made her happy to  
an extent.

"Ichigo.." she said, looking around sadly. Why had he gone out alone?

She went to the kitchen then, looking around a bit. Perhaps he had left a  
note? That's what married couples usually did in the movies. Then again,  
they weren't married and this wasn't a movie.

She sighed, her eyes catching something stuck to the fridge. She walked to  
it, taking it into her hands.

'Went for a walk. Be Back Soon. -Ichigo' was scribbled on it. 

She blinked, sighing, letting her arms drop to her sides, trudging into the  
next room. She sat on the couch staring at the blank T.V. She knew nothing  
was on. Then again, she didn't feel like watching anything anyway.

Slowly she lay on her side, staring out the window. It was a little after  
one in the afternoon. Soon the others would be home. She closed her eyes  
then, a soft sigh escaping her lips.

"Ichigo..."

Ichigo wandered the area quietly. He passed the usual lunch stop, the book  
store, the arcade, all of them suddenly looking dull. He spotted Keigo and  
Mizuru earlier, but ducked into a tea shop until they were gone. Sadly the  
old lady there had talked him into buying some tea. He looked to the small  
plastic bag in his hands, knew he had picked out ginger tea, Rukia's  
favorite._**  
...Rukia...**_ he thought, trying hard to ignore the words that gnawed at the  
back of his head, at his heart.

He sighed then, closing his eyes, bumping into someone.

"Oh, sorry!" he said, catching himself the other person doing the same.

"Walking with your eyes closed Ichigo? That's not like you." spoke the  
voice, Ichigo blinking.

It was Uryu, wearing his signature white t-shirt and black slacks. The two  
looked to each other in silence, Uryu blinking some, looking around Ichigo.

"Where's Rukia?" he asked, Ichigo's face suddenly distressed. Uryu raised an  
eyebrow as his friend turned, leaning against a wall now, looking at the  
sky.

"She was taking nap, so I snuck out and bought her some tea for later." he  
said rasing the bag on his wrist slightly, his other hand in his pocket.

Uryu looked at the bag, then to Ichigo suspiciously.

"I see..." he spoked. Ichigo knew he wasn't convinced.

"It's just so odd not seeing her beside you." added Uryu, Ichigo looking at  
him.

He sighed then, nodding.

"I know..." spoke Ichigo, looking away now.

It was silent for a moment, people passing, coming less and less as the  
sun began to set.

"Well, I'd best be getting home." began Uryu, Ichigo blinking, awakened from  
his trance like state.

"Oh? What's the hurry?" asked Ichigo, turning his face towards the violet  
haired male.

"The craft club is having a blanket making contest. I went out today to get  
the right shades of blue and such for it, but I need to start ASAP, plus I  
need to drop some thread off at Orihime's house-" he spoke, blinking as he  
blushed.

"Orihime's house, huh?" teased Ichigo, Uryu blushing more.  
"I-It's not like that! I'm just bring her some supples and showing her some  
needle work so she can start the assignment! We are int eh same club you  
know!" stated Uryu, facing away from Ichigo, adjusting his glasses as he  
blushed like mad.

"You and Orihime get along good." said Ichigo, Uryu blinking some, looking  
back at him.

He nodded.

"Yeah, that's great." he added shaking his head some, his gaze fixed on the  
sky.

Uryu blinked narrowing his eyes a bit.

"Oh? Are you jealous Mr. Kurosaki?" asked Uryu, Ichigo blinking and looking  
to his friend. He couldn't tell if he was serious or not.

"Well, I'd be mean to say no. Orihime is a great girl, she's really nice.  
Plus she went though a lot to protect me..." he added, looking up once  
more.

"I don't intend to hand her over." spoke Uryu. Ichigo knew he was serious.

"...That's good." Spoke Ichigo, the two staring at each other tensely.

"Anyway..." began Uryu, turning now.

"I'm heading over there now. If you want you can tag along." he added.

Ichigo smirked, knew Uryu was trying to prove that there was nothing serious  
going on between him and Orihime.

"Alright." added Ichigo, pushing himself from the wall and following his  
friend.

"You can use my cell to call Rukia if you want." offered Uryu, reaching for  
it, Ichigo freezing some, dreading to talk to her at the moment.

"No, it's fine. I left her a note earlier telling her I was out." he said,  
Uryu looking at him questionably.

"A note?" he asked. Ichigo blinked.

"Yeah."  
"I...see..." spoke Uryu, his eyes narrowed once more as he pushed up his  
glasses.

The two began to walk then, side by side, though in silence. Ichigo sighed a  
few times, suddenly having Deja Vu from this morning. Uryu glanced to him  
every few minutes, noting his sour express, the way his bit his lower lips  
at times, knew something was up.

"You going to tell me what's wrong?" asked Uryu.

Ichigo blinked, then frowned.

"Nothing's wrong." replied Ichigo, his voice annoyed.

Uryu frowned.

"I can tell something is wrong." he added, Ichigo stopping, Uryu doing the  
same.

"Sadly, I'm accustom to your presence and expressions." he added with a  
smirk, Ichigo smirking too at his friends teasing.

"I didn't know you were so fond of me." added Ichigo through clenched teeth,  
Uryu chuckling some.

"Fondness is a strong word Ichigo. It's more like annoyance."

Ichigo shook his head sighing.

"Is it about Rukia?" asked Uryu, walking again.

Ichigo frowned, her name making his heart do a back flip.

"Maybe." he answered following him once more.

"I see..." spoke Uryu, being careful now as he spoke.

They turned the corner then, heading to the sections that broke into 4  
different areas. Uryu took the left walk home, Orihime was the front, while  
Chad lived behind them. They had passed his house on the way, though noted  
the darkened windows, figured he was sleeping. It was after 10 P.M. Ichigo  
would take the right path, and would be home within fifteen minutes.

"What's wrong?" asked Uryu, Ichigo sighing.

"Well..." began Ichigo, stopping as his friend continued on at a slow pace.  
He scratched the back of his head.  
"I don't think...I'm strong enough." he spoke, Uryu freezing, looking back at  
him in disbelief.

"What?" he said shocked.

"I don't think I'm strong enough!" shouted Ichigo, Uryu frowning, annoyed.

"How can you say that?!" shouted Uryu, facing forward now, his fist clenched.

"When you were the one who was able to save Rukia?!" he added, Ichigo  
blinking some.

"And what does Rukia care about your strength anyway?" he offered, looking  
to the Soul Reaper puzzled.

"I'm sure she wants you to be strong to protect yourself, but still. She  
loves you for more then that-" he began Ichigo waving his hand some,  
stepping to him.

"Its not that." he said, walking past the Quincy.

"Then what?" asked Uryu, completely confused.

"I don't think I'm strong enough to control...'it'..." he spoke, Uryu  
blinking, then narrowing his eyes some, knowing what he meant.

It was silent for a while, the stars above sparkling, though the lights that  
lined the sidewalks made it hard to see them. The breeze was cool, but  
gentle and felt good, seemed to blow everything away. Lights were going off  
in the distance, the two quickly recognizing them to be lightning. They  
watched it for a bit, the thunder rolling slowly towards them.

"Get stronger then Ichigo." spoke Uryu, at the intersection now.

Ichigo blinked, frowning.

"I don't know how..." he said, looking at the ground annoyed but his sudden  
weakness.

"Then figure it out. You've always been good at that." added Uryu, walking  
now to Orihime's house.

"But-" began Ichigo, Uryu waving some.

"You can fight all you want, but personally..." began Uryu, stopping a good  
couple of feet away.

"I think Rukia is the answer." he added, Ichigo blinking, shocked.

"What?" Ichigo asked, tilting his head some.

Uryu frowned, sighing, waving once more as he walked.

"Later Ichigo." he called, disappearing into the night.

The walk home was a long one. Ichigo had replayed Uryu's words of wisdom  
over and over again in his mind, analyzing them as best he could, yet had  
turned up nothing.

What did he mean keep fighting? Would that really make a difference? And  
why did he say Rukia was the key? He sighed, knew he was fighting a losing  
battle.

Ichigo made it home later then he expected, almost 11 P.M. now. He sighed,  
looking at the house, looked up at his window, saw the light was on.__

...I wonder if she's still sleeping... he thought, knew it wasn't true. She  
had probably woken up, read his note and prepared dinner.__

...damn it... he thought with a sigh.  
_**  
...I don't want to do this...**_ he thought, annoyed by his sudden cowardice. 

All he had to do was walk in , say hi dad if he was up and then dart to his  
room. It seemed easy, but he knew he'd have to face Rukia and right now, he  
wasn't sure how to do that, her words from earlier drifting back to shore once  
more.__

...enough, this is pathetic... he thought, annoyed now, ripping the door  
open, but being sure to close it softly since it was so late. 

He crept into the house, removing his shoes, then made his way towards the  
stairs, peeking into the living room, saw his father watching T.V. He began  
to sneak by.

"Have a nice walk?" he asked Ichigo almost falling over.

"Yeah, it was fine." he replied, trying to stop his heart from pounding.

"Good." his father added, flipping through the channels. Ichigo stood for a  
bit, then began to walk.

"Rukia left your dinner in the fridge." added Isshin, Ichigo closing his eyes.

"She figured you'd be hungry." he continued, laughing some.,

"It's a good thing she saved you some. Yuzu and Karin were fighting for  
scraps and I almost ate your dish, but she worked so hard to save you some,  
I didn't want to make that pretty face of hers sad." he finished, Ichigo  
smiling some picturing it in his mind.

"I'll eat it in a bit." he spoke, heading for his room.

He steeped up the stairs slowly, entering his room. He glanced around, saw  
that the bed was perfect as if no one had been laying there at all. He then  
crept to the closet opening it slowly to find it..empty.

"Rukia...?" he called then, looking about the room. He frowned some, kneeling  
to look under the bed. Nothing.__

...damn it, where is she...? he thought, frowning as he stood. 

"Mmm, if you're looking for Rukia, she's not here..." said a muffled voice  
from the bed.

Ichigo blinked, reaching slowly to the top of the covers, yanking them down  
to find Kon laying there, hugging onto one of Rukia's shirts.

"Rukia...you smell so nice..." he added with a blush.

"Kon, what the hell are you doing in my bed? And where is Rukia?" asked  
Ichigo annoyed.

"I think she got hungry and went to the kitchen. She was in here for a long  
time waiting for you." he added, drifting back to sleep.

Ichigo frowned, a stab of pain hitting his gut.__

...Rukia... he thought, sighing as he shrugged off his jacket and headed back  
downstairs. 

He headed into the kitchen, flicking the light on and saw it was empty. He  
frowned then, looking around the room. The table was perfect, not a chair  
out of place. Same with the dishes and such, all put neatly away. Ichigo  
sighed then, knew she was probably mad at him. He then headed to the fridge,  
getting his dinner.

It took a bit of poking around and some creative stacking, but he was able  
to find and remove the dish, heating it in the micro, then setting it on the counter.  
He reached for the bag from earlier, placing the packets of tea he  
had bought into the jars that lined the back walls. He grabbed his plate then  
and headed back upstairs, flicking the light off.

He entered his room again, setting his plate on the desk, glancing around to  
see if she was there. She wasn't, the closet still open, still empty...__

...damn it... he sighed, turning his attention to his food. He hadn't  
noticed until now how hungry he really was. 

Carefully he peeled back the plastic covering, setting it aside, grabbing  
his chopsticks, looking down at the masterpiece before him.

It was teriyaki chicken on fired soba noodles, complete with home made  
egg rolls and fried rice. He smiled some, picturing her working hard to make  
the meal for the family.

He dug in then, his back to the window as he ate, staring at the closet, as  
if he expected her to spring out at any moment. The food was gone within a  
few minutes, Ichigo being sure to get every piece of rice from the sides of  
the dish. He set the empty container down then, staring off some.

"Was it good?" he heard from behind, choking some.

"Is that a no?" the voice asked, a little disappointed.

"Rukia!" he shouted facing her now.

She blinked, nodding.

"Where have you been!?" he shouted, before her.

She blinked, sitting in the windowsill, holding up a bag of sweet bean  
paste.

"I wanted a late night snack." she said, Ichigo falling over anime style.

"Well that's one late night snack!" he added, recovered.

Rukia frowned then glared, crossing her arms.

"Well, it's not like I had anyone to go with me." she added, Ichigo  
blinking, frowning.

The two were silent then, Ichigo standing a few feet away, scratching the  
back of his head, Rukia still in the windowsill, eyeing her bag of sweets.  
"I'm sorry..." he spoke, Rukia looking to him.

"I was just...worried..." he added, looking at her seriously

"It's ok..I was worried too." she said, Ichigo frowning some.

"You don't need to worry about me." he assured her, stepping to her some.

"I can't help it." she replied, shaking her head, looking down.

Ichigo stepped to her then, raising her chin with his hand, leaning in,  
kissing her slowly.

She blushed, eyes wide, then closed them slowly, moaning softly against his lips.

"Care to share that with me?" he asked with a smile and a wink.

She blinked, smiling.

"Maybe." she teased, leaping from the ledge now.

"Oh?" he added, watching as she sat on the edge of his bed.

"What?" she asked, tearing into the bag now, licking at it.

"Hey, no eating on the bed." he said, Rukia rolling her eyes.

"Technically it's snacking." she corrected, Ichigo smirking.

"That's it." he said, lowering himself some into a crouch.

"What are you..." she began, suddenly on her back, Ichigo on top of her,  
pinning her, playfully kissing her neck and cheek.

"Ichigo!" she laughed, trying to push at him, but to no avail.

"Hey, you taste way sweeter then that stuff." he spoke, kissing her neck  
more, Rukia Blushing, wigging her hands free, wrapping them around him,  
hugging him tightly.

He smiled, hugging her the same, closing his eyes.

"I love you Ichigo..." she spoke into his shoulder, clutching him to her.

He blushed, staring off some, closing his eyes hugging back the same.

"I love you too Rukia..."

The next day began much as the first, Rukia and Ichigo waking up in one  
another's arms ,followed by a quick pillow fight, then topped with an  
entertaining breakfast with the family.

"Tea! And here I thought my boy was going out alone to rent an adult film!"  
joked Isshin, silenced by Karin and Ichigo, once again a heap on the floor.

Isshin then headed to work, Yuzu heading to a friend's house and Karin  
playing soccer in the park with the boys.

Rukia dressed in Ichigo's room that day, mainly because he was in the  
bathroom and she really didn't want to wait. She tugged off her pajamas, and  
began to slip into a teal sleeveless knee length sun dress. Ichigo had  
opened the door at the same time, freezing in mid step, shocked to see her  
back to him, and the back of her white bra and matching pantie.

"Ichigo, I'm done." she said, tugging the dress into place, about to turn,  
Ichigo flopping around, closing the door, then opened it slowly, Rukia  
looking at him curiously, noting he was now wearing a navy blue shirt and  
matching jeans.

"Are you feeling alright? Your face is bright red." she said, leaning to him,  
touching his forehead with her hand.

"No! No! I'm fine! Ahahaha!" he laughed nervously, Rukia blinking.

"Anyway..." he began, pushing the mental images aside, though storing them  
safely into his memory for later use.

"What do you want to do today?" he asked looking to her now.

She blinked up at him, then turned, thinking,

"Hmm..." she began, Ichigo at her side now, kissing her cheek.

She blushed looking to him.

"Want to head to the park? We could fly a kite, though id' worry you'd end  
up flying away since you're so small." he teased, Rukia frowning some,  
swatting at him playfully.

"I can still take you on, don't forget that." she teased, Ichigo rolling his  
eyes.

"What? Back in the day? I'm way stronger now." he spoke, his face suddenly  
serious, Rukia blinking.

"Nothing..." he added, shaking his head.

"Anyway, lets go get you a kite." he stated, taking her hand and walking her  
the rest of the way out of the house.

They headed down the street then, Ichigo holding her hand as always, pointing  
things out he thought would interest her, explaining things that did.

They reached the city then, its bustling much more then before. There were  
also a few new shops, carts lining certain areas, selling their wares and other items

most of which happened to be food.

They continued then, Ichigo buying her an ice cream cone, getting himself  
one as well. He smiled watching her intently as she ate it, trying hard to  
forget the talks of yesterday.

They found the kite shop then, Rukia eyeing a pretty blue and purple  
butterfly one.

"I like that one." she said, poking at the glass, Ichigo nodding.

"I'm going to get that one then." he said, motioning to one in the back.  
Rukia blinked, unable to see it.

"Oh, right, you're too short." he said, patting her head, Rukia swatting at  
him, Ichigo laughing.

"Pardon ME for cutting in." spoke a voice, Ichigo stumbling back some.

"Ichigo..?" called Rukia, blinking now at someone else.

"Renji." growled Ichigo, Renji facing him, the two staring one another down.

"Renji, what are you doing here?" asked Rukia, blinking as she stood behind  
him.

"I'm here on urgent business!" he replied, facing her.

"Whats wrong?" she asked, seriously.

"You two are needed in Soul Society now!" he added. It was then Ichigo  
noticed how out of breath Renji was.  
"What's going on?" asked Rukia, Renji shaking his head.

"A Ryoka has broken in, a strong one." he began, turning now.

"We think it might be Aizen." he added, Rukia and Ichigo exchanging glances.

"Are you sure?" asked Ichigo, suddenly angry.

Renji frowned, glaring at the orange haired male.

"Of course! I heard it with my own ears! Why else would I come to see YOU?"  
he snapped, the two once again in each others faces, glaring and griping at  
the front of their shirts.

"Hey!" called Rukia, trying to separate them.

"It's true Ichigo." spoke a cool voice from above.

The three looked up to Yoruichi.

"Yoruichi!" called Ichigo, Renji blinking some.

"You're here too, eh?" he asked, Yoruichi rasing an eyebrow, smiling.

"Of course. So stop your squabbling!" she shouted, serious now.

"We need to get back to Soul Society ASAP." she stated, using a flash step to  
land beside them, Ichigo and Renji reluctantly letting go of one another.

"Come everyone." she began, facing the way to Urahara's shop.

"Follow me!" she called, racing away, the three following her close behind,  
Rukia trying hard to ignore the feeling of dread that tugged at her heart.

* * *

Ah, chapter 3 is done. This is a new record for me XD Anyhoo, how are you  
liking it so far? Melis is doing some basic research so that the next  
chapters will make sense about Aizen, Gin and the Arrancar! Woop woop! Anyhoo,  
I hope you're enjoying the fiction I know I love writing it! And hey, it's  
Renji! Don't worry though, the other Soul Society peoples will be in it too!  
Other then that, things are going to get _**REALLY**_ good in the next chapter, so  
I hope you'll come back to read the exciting and jaw dropping chapter 4!  
That said, I hope you enjoy this chapter and the next and please be sure to  
read my other fictions for Bleach and Shaman King!  
-Melis


End file.
